02. Jinzou Enemy II
Jinzou Enemy II (人造エネミーII) is the second chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : An explosion is heard and the door closes. : Still confused, Shintaro hears Ene asking what's happening. As he tries to explain it to her, he is grabbed by one of the men in gears, then gets tied up. The head of the terrorists connects a cell phone to a broadcasting system and demands a billion yen from the police. Shintaro is now one of the hostages, and he learns that the terrorists will kill every person in the mall if they don't get the money. Ene comforts Shintaro, telling him that it will be alright and that help will arrive. As for Ene, she still does not know what's happening. : Shintaro analyzes what's happening around him. Suddenly, the head of the terrorists is claiming that one of his minions punched him, but that's not possible, because it is obvious that no one punched him. At this moment, someone next to Shintaro - Kano - laughs. He explains that he couldn't help laughing; Shintaro asks him what's funny but then changes the subject. Kano tells Shintaro that he looks like he was thinking something but can't get a chance. In a firm voice, Shintaro tells him that he would only need 30 seconds of freedom to stop the terrorists. Grinning, Kano asks him what the probability of success is, and Shintaro responds with the answer: "100%". Kano chuckles again but tells him that he believes in him, adding that the terrorists will have an announcement soon. As Kano spoke, however, the terrorists announce that the police only have 10 more minutes before they'll kill half of the hostages. Additionally, they warn the police that they should not follow them after getting the payment, otherwise they would release a bomb capable of eradicating a significant part of the city. Shintaro then fears that his family might get killed through an explosion at his house, too; this causes him to get in rage as Kano reassures him that there is still time left, but Shintaro shouts too loud at him, saying that his family may die when the bombs go off. This outburst causes him to attract the terrorist's attention by accident. : As he trembles, he is grabbed by his hair. He gets even madder when the terrorist taunts him. He then mutters something, but when the terrorist taunts him again, he shouts right in front of the terrorist's face. Suddenly, there is a rumbling sound, and as the terrorist lets go of Shintaro, they see objects inside the mall are falling on their own. Behind the head of the terrorist, there's a clattering noise as the speakers tumble down on him. Shintaro then spots the computers and wishes that his hands were free. Luckily, Kano helps him to break the binding on his hands. Now free, he hurries over the computers while stepping over the shelves that have fallen over the terrorists. He hears shots, though he ignores them, and he quickly connects his phone to the computers as Ene tells him that he would definitely have to take her to the amusement park after that. At that moment, a gun is aimed at Shintaro and a shot sounds. Gallery D010.jpg|Shintaro meeting Kano D022.jpg|Shintaro shouting at the terrorist f030.jpg|Ene invading the computers after Shintaro connects her D031.jpg|Shintaro is shot(?) See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 1